In a typical video broadcast system, a control system typically executes a timed schedule and controls multiple components for video playback and video switching. Each component of the video system has an inherent latency, which is an amount of time it takes for a given component to receive and process a command from the control system to output a video. For example, if a video switcher has a latency of 20 ms to switch to a video source, e.g. a video feed from a video file server, and the video file server has a latency of 5 ms to provide the video feed to the video switcher, the first 15 ms of the video will be lost due to the latencies introduced by the video file server and the video switcher if the control system does not take the latencies into account by issuing a command 15 ms prior to the desired video output.